Sinar Matamu
by Triantafylla
Summary: AU/OOC/ Karena hal pertama yang kubayangkan—kulihat —ketika membuka mata untuk pertama kali selalu...dirimu. /Mind to read and review?


**A/N:**Pertama, ini ff pembuka setelah hiatus berkepanjangan.

Dan cerita ini juga saya persembahkan untuk kak Anastasia Keehl. Maaf lama publishnya ya kak, hehhe. seoa tidak mengecewakan..

_enjoy!_

* * *

Karena hal pertama yang kubayangkan—_kulihat _—ketika membuka mata untuk pertama kali selalu…

.

_Dirimu._

_._

* * *

**Sinar Matamu  
**

**Naruto forever belongs to Masashi Kisimoto  
**

**this story is mine  
**

* * *

HAI, aku Sasuke. Hobiku adalah bermain tenis. Sejak kecil aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan raket dan bola hijaunya. Meskipun banyak orang menyebutku _maniak bola_, tapi tetap saja. Sekali cinta tetap cinta. Dan fakta itu sulit diubah.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di lapangan. Peluh membahasi bajuku. Hal yang paling kusukai sehabis bermain tenis seperti ini adalah berbaring terlentang di tengah lapangan lalu memejamkan mata. Rasanya tenang dan damai. Semua lelah itu hilang seketika aku berbaring di sini.

Seseorang datang dan aku menyadarinya. Dapat kurasakan orang itu membungkuk di hadapanku dan ia menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyinariku. Ya ampun, orang ini mengganggu. Sontak kubuka mataku dan tiba-tiba aku terkesiap. Tanpa sadar senyumku sudah mengembang kala menatap wajah_nya_.

Biar kuperkenalkan orang—gadis ini. Orang-orang memanggilnya Sakura. Gadis ini sungguh baik dan perhatian. Masih terbayang dibenakku saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Sakura bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya sementara kami berkenalan. Kala itu seragam putih merah kami masih baru dan kami masih butuh mengeja untuk membaca.

Sakura tinggal di seberang rumah. Suatu hari Sakura menangkapku sedang bermain tenis dengan ayah. Ayah yang juga menyadari keberadaan Sakura segera menghapirinya dan mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama. Kami bermain dengan seru. Dan sejak saat itu aku dan Sakura bersahabat dekat. Bahkan sampai aku mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu ini.

Sakura membalas senyumku. Aku segera duduk tegak lalu menyambar botol air minum yang diulurkannya. "Hari ini kau latihan sendiri?" tanya gadis itu sembari duduk di sebelahku.

Kuanggukan kepala setelah botol air itu kosong. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya lalu kutatap matanya. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut main juga?"

Sakura tertawa lepas sebelum mengangguk senang. "Humn. Hanya saja aku mau menemanimu main kalau kata 'PR' sudah di hapuskan di dunia ini." Aku bisa nyengir saja melihatnya.

Apakah belum kusebutkan bahwa Sakura ini sungguh rajin? Sejak pertama kali bertemu pun ia selalu duduk di peringkat satu. Sampai saat ini tetap begitu.

"Baik. Tunggu ketika aku dewasa nanti, maka akan kuhapus kata PR itu dari semua kamus," ujarku, menatap kedua mata Sakura lekat-lekat. "Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau ada di sampingku, Sakura. Berjanjilah,"

Sakura balas menatapku sebelum tersenyum geli. Ia lalu menundukan wajahnya dan terkikik. "Hei, jangan tertawa..!" seruku kesal. Bukanya berhenti, tawa Sakura justru semakin terdengar jelas. Ya, ampun. Betapa aku menyukai tawa gadis ini.

"Hahhaha, kau ini. Dasar gom—Ukh!" Sakura tersentak lalu memegang perutnya. Kedua alisnya mengkerut dan gadis itu nampak seperti menahan sakit. Aku terkesiap lalu merangkak mendekat ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum kecut ke arahku. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu dan mengusap rambutnya dengan jari. "Aku tak apa. Hanya sakit perut sekilas," jawabnya. Namun aku tetap menatapnya intensif jadi Sakura berkata, "..Pulang sekarang? Ibumu pasti khawatir."

Aku menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum berpaling pada lapangan dan raket yang tergenggam di tanganku—juga bola tenisnya. "Oke. Ayo pulang."

.

"KAU ini bicara apa? Datang ke pertandinganmu merupakan jadwal wajibku. Aku tak pernah melewatkanya satu kali pun, dan kau tahu itu," tandas Sakura ketika kutanyakan apakah ia akan datang ke pertandingan tenisku minggu depan.

Aku mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis dibelakanku ini. "Aku kan cuman nanya," gerutuku. Sakura tidak menjawab karenanya aku menambahkan, "Jadi... kau datang, kan?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Aku datang. Aku pasti datang. Aku janji, oke?" sahut gadis itu lagi. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk yakin. "Pertandinganmu hari Minggu, satu minggu dari sekarang, kan?" tanya Sakura. Aku kembali mengangguk.

Sakura nampak puas karena gadis itu mendengus senang. "Ah, iya. Sore ini kamu jadi kan, nemenin aku ke toko buku? aku sudah nggak sabar, hehehe" ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Aku memelankan laju motorku. Hari ini Sabtu. Sekolah baru saja usai dan seperti biasa, aku memboncengi Sakura pulang dengan motor. Sebenarnya Sakura yang memohon untuk ikut, dan karena rumah kami _terlalu_ dekat, jadi aku terpaksa menurut. Dan sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Hari ini, ya? Aku mau latihan tenis, Sakura. Lain kali aja, nggak?" tolakku halus. Ya, ampun. Entah kenapa kalau sedang bersama Sakura bicaraku jadi sopan begini.

Hening. Perjalanan ke rumah masih jauh. Akh, lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menyahut. Jangan-jangan ia marah karena aku menolak untuk menemaninya pergi?

"Sakura..?" panggilku. Tidak ada sahutan. Aku lalu menatapnya lewat kaca spion motor. Sakura tengah menunduk. Tanganya menggenggam erat perutnya. Gadis itu nampak sedang menahan sakit. Aku tersentak lau kembali berkata, "Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tidak menyahut. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Aku melirik ke belakangku khawatir sebelum meminggirkan motorku. Mesin berhenti ketika kudengar Sakura berkata, "Sakit.. perutku sakit, Sasuke.." gumam gadis itu.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum turun dari motor. Kulihat muka Sakura yang pucat dan keringat yang mengucur di kepalanya. Gadis itu berkeringat? Rasanya aku malah kedinginan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Perutku serasa dililit, aduh," keluhnya lagi. Aku menarik nafas pendek. Ingin rasanya membantu Sakura, namun bagaimana? "Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tahan, Sakura. Aku akan membawamu pulang, ayo" ajakku. Dengan gemetar, kuhidupkan kembali mesin motor itu. Sakura segera naik di belakangku. Duduk dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatku dapat merasakan panas dari tubuh Sakura menguap. Gadis ini pasti sedang kesakitan. Ia pasti sedang berusaha bertahan.

Aku tidak pernah mengurusi—menangani orang sakit sebelumnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura menakutiku. Aku lalu membulatkan tekad. Aku harus membawa gadis ini pulang sebelum hal yang aku pikirkan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Pegangan, Sakura. Aku mau _ngebut_," bisikku sebelum kukendarai motor ini melaju pergi.

**.**

AKU menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kututup kedua mataku perlahan. Akh, latihan melelahkan ini selalu berakhir dengan diriku yang menghempaskan tubuh di tengah lapangan. Berbaring telentang untuk menantang langsung matahari sore yang menyengat.

Dan jujur, cahaya matahari itu sungguh menyilaukan. Jadi kutaruh telapak tanganku di depan mata untuk menutupi sedikit sinarnya. Semua keringat itu menguap ketika aku kembali menghela nafas. Pertandinganku sudah semakin dekat. Sebenarnya aku sudah melewati hampir semua babak penyisihan, dan yah, pertandingan minggu depan adalah finalnya. Setiap hari aku berlatih keras untuk menghadapinya. Perlombaan itu sangat penting, dan tenis bagiku—akh, kau pasti tahu betapa berharganya raket itu untukku.

Aku berlatih sejak pukul dua siang, jadi sekarang mungkin sudah pukul empat atau lima sore. Omong-omong soal waktu, aku _harus_ mengunjungi Sakura di rumah sakit jam lima nanti. Dan kelihatanya, aku sudah harus berangkat karena terlambat bukan sifatku.

Kutegakkan punggungku lalu bangkit berdiri. Handuk di tas kuusapkan ke wajah sebelum meraih tas itu sendiri dan beranjak pulang.

"Permisi," ujarku sambil membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit Sakura. Semua orang dalam ruangan menatapku kala aku masuk. Dan kebetulan hanya ada Sakura yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dan ibunya. "Nyonya Haruno, hei Sakura." Sapaku.

Segarnya AC menyambutku ketika aku masuk. Kamarnya lumayan luas dan bersih. Kamar ini hanya ditempati satu pasien, dan orang itu tentu saja Sakura. Catnya putih menenangkan. Ada sebuah tivi di pojok ruangan, sofa besar dekat pintu, lemari pakaian, juga beberapa meja laci yang lain. Sekali masuk orang pasti langsung tahu bahwa ini kamar VIP.

"Sasuke, duduklah" sambut ibu Sakura hangat. Ibu Sakura itu mengambil kursi lain lalu ditaruhnya di sebelah kursi tempatnya duduk. Sakura tersenyum menatapku kala aku mengangguk dan segera duduk. Wajahnya pucat namun tak menutupi manis senyumnya.

"Ya, ampun. Kau harusnya malu dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Anak ini datang setiap hari menjengukmu sementara dia saja sibuk latihan. Karenanya kau harus cepat sembuh," canda Nyonya Haruno. Aku nyengir sedikit disusul pekikan, "Ibu!" dari Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, kita punya kue tidak, ya? Wah, _masa_ Sasuke datang kita tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa" ujar Nyonya Haruno sambil berkeliling mencari kue.

"Tidak usah tante, tidak usah repot," ucapku. Namun Nyonya Haruno terus saja mencari sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tegak dan berkata, "Tante pergi ke bawah dulu untuk cari makanan, ya. Baik-baik dengan Sasuke, Sakura."

Jadi ibu Sakura pergi meninggalkanku dan Sakura. Padahal aku nggak ingin makan kue, kenapa Nyonya Haruno ngotot sekali? Tapi tak apalah. Aku jadi bisa ngobrol leluasa dengan Sakura.

"Kau apa kabar?" tanyaku setelah Ibu Sakura berjalan keluar kamar. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan menjawab, "Seperti yang kulihat." Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Sakura mengidap penyakit usus buntu. Bakteri itu sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak lama, namun karakter Sakura yang cuek menganggapnya hanya sakit biasa. Gadis itu sudah lama merasa sakit perut, namun tidak pernah bilang pada orangtuanya. Sampai sakit perut yang kemarin—ketika aku mengantarnya pulang—adalah yang paling sakit. Karena akulah kedua orangtuanya tahu dan langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

"Oh, iya. Tadi ibuku nitip buah," kataku teringat pesanan ibu. Segera kuraih tas punggungku dan kukeluarkan keranjang buah itu lalu kuletakan di atas meja, di sebelah ranjang. "Wah, tahu _gini_ ibumu nggak perlu ke bawah cari makanan, kan?" ujarku.

Sakura nampak tidak mendengarkan karena gadis itu tersenyum geli akan sesuatu. "Apa?" tanyaku heran. "Kau ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau masukan keranjang buah ke dalam tas? Harusnya kau _tenteng _saja. Bisa rusak kan, buahnya." Gerutu gadis itu. Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Mau makan buah, nggak? Biar kukupasin sekalian," tawarku. Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Aku nggak boleh makan apa-apa dulu" kata Sakura. Aku menoleh ke arahnya heran. "Tiga hari lagi aku di operasi. Untuk melancarkan prosesnya, kata dokter aku dilarang memasukan apa pun ke tubuh. Nanti bisa mengganggu operasinya."

"Jadi tiga hari ke depan aku nggak akan makan apa-apa. Untuk ngosongin ususnya, kata dokter" jelas Sakura. Aku terkesiap lalu kembali bertanya, "Tapi kalau malam makan lagi, kan? kayak puasa gitu?" tanyaku. Sakura menggeleng.

"Nggak. Jadi memang nggak boleh makan apa-apa," sahut gadis itu. Aku terkesiap. Selama tiga hari ke depan Sakura tak akan makan apa pun? Dan ia mau? Ya Tuhan, pengorbanan gadis ini sungguh besar. Ia harus sembuh.

Sakura menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menatap ke lantai khawatir. Ekspresinya aneh dan sulit ditebak. "Aku takut menghadapi operasi, Sasuke. Membayangkanya saja membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak. Kalau operasinya gagal bagaimana? Kalau aku meninggal, bagaimana? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku."

"Jangan khawatir, operasi usus buntuk tidak pernah gagal" ujarku asal.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangkat alis. "Benarkah?" ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa nyengir, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Lagi pula aku akan datang di hari operasimu. Dan orangtuamu pasti akan mendampingi. Kau mau sembuh, kan? jadi tenang saja."

"Makasih," Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat. "Oh ya, omong-omong pertandingan finalmu kapan?" kata Sakura lagi. Aku menengadah lalu nyengir simpul. "Tanggal 15, tiga hari lagi. Kau datang, kan?" ujarku.

Sakura tiba-tiba terkesiap. "Eh, tiga hari lagi?" ulangnya. Aku mengangguk. "Humn, tiga hari lagi. Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa tiga hari.." kalimatku terpotong disusul anggukan Sakura.

"Operasiku tiga hari lagi, Sasuke." Kata Sakura yakin. Aku menatap gadis itu sesaat sementara terkesima. Pertandinganku dan hari operasi Sakura terjadi di waktu yang sama?

"Benarkah?" Sakura kembali mengangguk yakin. "Jadi kau tak akan datang ke pertandinganku?" ucapku. Akh, bodohnya Sasuke. Tentu saja gadis ini tak bisa datang.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sungguh ingin pergi menemanimu selama operasi tapi, eh, pertandinganya.." aku menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin tubuhku terbagi menjadi dua, satu mengunjungi Sakura dan satunya lagi mengikuti pertandingan tenis.

Sakura lalu menghela nafas melihat ekspresi panikku. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil seolah pasrah. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku bisa melewati operasi itu sendiri. Aku tahu betapa pentingnya tenis itu untukmu." Putusnya.

Aku melipat bibir dan menatap gadis ini dalam. Oh, ya ampun. Sungguh indah hatinya berucap.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap menemanimu selama operasi, dan bertanding tenis di saat yang bersamaan."

**.**

INI gila, sungguh. Siang malam sejak terakhir aku menjenguk Sakura, pertanyaan itu selalu terbayang di pikiranku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti pertandingan tenis bersamaan dengan menemani Sakura melewati operasinya?

"Sasuke?" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dengan pandangan lesu. Aku menyahut dengan berkata, "Ya?"

Orang tersebut—pelatihku—tersenyum kecil ke arahku. Pria ini yang menuntunku sampai pertandingan ini. Aku bahkan mengenalnya sejak SD. Garis wajahnya tegas, rambutnya dipotong cepak. Karakternya yang keras bagiku tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang masih terbilang muda.

"Kau siap?" lanjutnya. Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa siap sementara pikiranku tak menentu begini? Apakah ini saatnya aku membuat pilihan? Tenis atau Sakura?

Kakashi—pelatihku datang mendekat lalu meraih pundaku dan mengangkatku untuk berdiri dari dudukku. Pria itu menggenggam kedua pundaku kuat dan membalikanya sehingga mata kami berhadapan. "Aku tahu kau siap. Kau bisa menghadapinya, oke? Satu pikiran, satu tujuan. Ayo _bung_, kita gemparkan lapangan!"

Pria itu menepuk punggungku ringan, yang sukses membuat kakiku melangkah ke depan. Dengan rangkulan di pundakku, kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti baju. Kakiku terpaksa melangkah. Semakin dekat kami berjalan, cahaya dari lampu sorot lapangan semakin bersinar.

Aku menginjakan kaki menuju lapangan dan sorak-sorai penonton menyambutku. Pelatihku tersenyum lebar sementara aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Pikiranku masih tetap bimbang akan apa yang hendak kulakukan. Apakah ini Sakura atau tenis? Pilihan itu terus mengganggu.

"Mari kita sambut, peserta pertandingan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu hari ini, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Pembawa acara berseru yang membuat penonton semakin bersorak keras. Mataku menatap berkeliling dan menemukan kedua orangtuaku di bagian paling depan kursi penonton. Dan tidak ada Sakura. Hal itu justru membuat jantungku memacu lebih cepat. Rasanya ingin tertawa. Pertandingan final ini sangat aneh karena aku tidak pernah gugup ketika bertanding sebelumnya.

"Pertandingan final kejuaraan tenis putra tunggal SMP, antara Sasuke Uchiha melawan Rock Lee segera kita mulai. Yak, kedua pemain sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. Wasit sudah menarik peluit dan segera meniupnya…"

Lawanku memacu kuda-kuda dengan raket tenis digenggamanya. Akh, iya. Baru sadar bahwa aku juga sudah memegang raket. Pemuda itu menatapku tajam, seolah aku ini santapan makan malamnya yang lezat. Tepat di belakangnya berdiri tegak pintu keluar stadion, dengan kata 'exit' yang semakin memperjelas hal itu.

"Bola dimulai dari Rock Lee. Ya, mari kita hitung mundur bersama-sama. Tiga… dua…"

Haruskah aku melempar raket ini dan berlari menuju pintu keluar sekarang juga? Agar aku bisa menemani operasi Sakura dan menyemangatinya agar sembuh? Dan meninggalkan pertandingan tenis sialan ini?

Tapi aku sudah bermimpi ribuan malam untuk bertanding di sini. Memperebutkan piala dan mempersembahkanya untuk kedua orangtuaku—dan juga Sakura. Haruskah aku melepasnya? Membiarkan semua latihan kerasku berakhir dan membuat kecewa kedua orangtuaku?

"..SATU!"

Rock Lee melempar bola hijau itu ke atas, dan melemparnya ke arahku dengan sempurna. Kubilang _dengan sempura_, karena detik berikutnya bola itu tepat menghantam _tubuh_ku dan mendorongku hingga jatuh terlentang ke belakang.

Dan semua berakhir gelap.

**.**

KUKERJAPKAN mata ini untuk menyesuaikan dengan perubahan cahaya, ketika aku membuka mata. Apakah aku sedang berbaring lagi, setelah berlatih tenis hingga peluhku bercucuran? Kelihatanya iya. Karena kurasakan seluruh tubuhku menyentuh lantai dan mataku yang menatap lurus ke atas. Sunyi senyap. Sendiriankah aku di sini?

Hari pasti sudah sore karena cahaya yang memancar redup dan menenangkan. Aku mendengar langkah seseorang berjalan mendekat. Apakah itu Sakura? Gadis itukah yang datang? Akh, tentu itu dirinya. Detik berikutnya Sakura pasti akan memanggil namaku dan aku akan bangun untuk duduk. Ia akan menyerahkan sebotol air minum dan aku akan menegaknya hingga habis.

Tapi Sakura tak datang. Aku menghitung selama lima detik, sepuluh, dua puluh, ia tak jua menghampiri. Jadi aku kembali mengerjap dan suara bising orang-orang terdengar di telingaku. Mataku kemudian berputar dan aku sadar di mana aku sekarang.

Di lapangan saat pertandingan finalku baru dimulai. Berbaring tepat di atas lantai. Orang-orang berteriak menyerukan namaku karena aku jatuh terjengkal secara tiba-tiba. Dan langkah kaki yang kudengar itu bukan milik Sakura, tapi milik Kakashi dan wasit yang turun untuk mengecek keadaanku.

Kalahkah aku? Di pertandingan final ini, dengan aku yang terjatuh sebagai skandal, apakah aku sudah dinyatakan kalah? Dalam hitungan detik, bahkan sebelum aku sempat memukul raket, apakah aku didiskualifikasi—atau sejenisnya?

"Sasuke! Hei, kau tak apa?" seru Kakashi yang datang sambil membantuku berdiri. Aku sudah cukup sadar untuk tahu bahwa mereka menghawatirkanku. Orangtuaku, teman-temanku, pelatihku, para penonton, dan tentu saja Sakura, mereka pasti mengharapkanku untuk menang. Apalagi dengan latihan rutin yang selama ini kukerjakan. Bodohnya aku jika berpikir untuk kabur dan melepas pertandingan ini begitu saja.

Jadi dengan semangat penuh, aku bangkit berdiri. Kugenggam raket hitam di tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku berpaling pada pelatihku dan tersenyum singkat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi. Tak perlu khawatir."

Pria itu menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat sebelum berkata, "Kau yakin? Apa perlu kita minta waktu pada wasit sejenak bagimu untuk istirahat—atau yang lainya?"

"Nggak usah. Aku siap." Anggukku yakin. Akh, rasanya aku tak pernah mengatakan kalimat seyakin itu. Pelatihku paham dan ikut mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau siap. Ayo, mulai!" serunya lalu menepuk pungguku.

Wasit lalu meniupkan peluit dan Rock Lee kembali melempar bolanya. Tak apa, tenang saja. Aku tak akan jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan hari ini aku akan membawa pulang piala itu. percayalah.

**.**

"SASUKE," sapa Nyonya Haruno yang langsung tersenyum begitu melihatku. Wanita paruh baya itu sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit ketika aku datang. Begitu sadar bahwa ia adalah ibunya Sakura, aku segera memanggilnya dan wanita itu balik menyapaku.

"Bagaimana pertandinganmu? Lancar?"

Aku tersenyum simpul dan segera berjalan menghampirinya. Aku mengedikan sebelah tanganku dan Nyonya Haruno seketika terkikik. "Aku tahu kau hebat, Sasuke." Ujar Nyonya Haruno. Kalimat itu kutanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu santai.

"Nah, apakah sekarang kau hendak menemui Sakura?" kata Nyonya Haruno lagi. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat meminta, wanita ini sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Ibunya Sakura sungguh pengertian. "Gadis itu belum bisa melakukan apa pun sehabis operasi. Dan yah, operasinya tentu berhasil. Kemungkinan gagalnya _kan_ kecil sekali."

Aku mengangguk paham. Berarti pendapatku benar, kemungkin operasi usus buntu untuk gagal itu kecil.

"Tante ada urusan di luar sebentar. Kalau Sasuke mau jenguk, langsung masuk saja. Nanti tante nyusul," jelasnya. "Kalau gitu tante duluan ya, Sasuke." Aku kembali mengangguk. "Iya, tante." Sahutku. Tante Dewi berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Segera kuhampiri kamar Sakura dan kubuka pintunya. Padahal hanya berselang tiga hari, namun rasanya lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi kamar ini. Suasananya tidak berubah sejak terakhir aku pergi ke sini. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Dan aku bisa tahu Sakura sedang berbaring, seperti biasa, dari siluet putih yang kulihat di ranjang.

"Sakura?" panggilku sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang.

Gadis itu menoleh tepat ketika aku datang. "Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" aku tersenyum mendengar suara lembutnya. Sakura sedang membaca buku—sungguh luar biasa dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana operasimu?" kuambil kursi kecil di dekat jendela dan kuletakan di sebelah ranjang agar aku bisa mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sahut gadis itu. Aku mengangguk. "Pertandinganmu bagaimana? Dan apa yang kau bawa itu? untukku kah?"

Aku nyengir lebar lalu kukeluarkan benda itu dari dalam tas plastik yang kubawa. Sakura terkesiap ketika menatap benda itu. Senyumnya merekah dan matanya berair—nampak sangat terharu hingga terlihat seperti tangisan.

"Piala juara satu? Senasional? Ah, aku tahu kau hebat, Sasuke. Selamat untukmu."

**End.**

Maaf Sasuke nya OOC banget..

mind to review?


End file.
